


A Sweet Sneaking Attack

by NamiAiko93



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiAiko93/pseuds/NamiAiko93
Summary: Para: MizukiDe: Nana/aiko <3Con todo esto de tu matrimonio imrpovisado, por ponerlo así, me ha salido esto. Espero que sea de tu total agrado <3me ayuda mucho para trabajar con los personajes de querer hacer algo más extenso <3
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Original Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Sweet Sneaking Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Para: Mizuki  
> De: Nana/aiko <3 
> 
> Con todo esto de tu matrimonio imrpovisado, por ponerlo así, me ha salido esto. Espero que sea de tu total agrado <3  
> me ayuda mucho para trabajar con los personajes de querer hacer algo más extenso <3

Un novio jamás debe ver a la novia antes de la boda o sería traerle mala suerte al vínculo sagrado que está por formarse…

Pero se le hacía inevitable no querer darle una pequeña mirada sin que ella se diera cuenta, con tal, era su culpa por estar diciéndole con detalles todos los preparativos de su tan esperada boda. Con una sonrisa tan animada y orbes color café, los cuales avivadamente le enseñaban el gran entusiasmo que sentía ante la necesidad de finalmente unirse con quien para ella ha sido su gran amor desde que recuerda…

De sólo pensar que… inconscientemente, Mizuki terminará contándole unos que otros detalles del vestido lo hizo sentir ansioso. Tanto así, que Jamil en varias ocasiones ha tenido que detenerlo para que no fuera de fisgón a revisar el gran sueño de toda mujer que alcanza o está por alcanzar sus 30 años.

Cuando no más se encontraba a centímetros de la puerta, comenzó a oír halagos y piropos que dejaba entremezclarse con dichas palabras, una sonrisa bastante conocida para él, cautivador cabe destacar, porque gracias a ella hizo que cayera sin piedad alguna por la fémina que decidió desposar al instante en el que su querido padre le dijo sobre si tenía en mente a alguna candidata…

Por supuesto que la tenía, y era quien en estos momentos miraba con mucha ilusión su gran vestido tradicional de color rosa pastel con mucho, pero muchos detalles en dorado, perfecto para estar a juego no sólo con la decoración de la recepción sino también con el traje del novio, quien habitualmente se lo entregar de un muy radiante color dorado, aunque no importaba porque para dicha azabache con el sólo encontrar sus orbes con los suyos, sentía que tenía la mejor vista de todas…

Un rojo, tan brillante como el mismo rubí, que incluso afirma lo opaco que se sentía el compararlo con tal gema, a fin de cuentas, lo que reflejaba su prometido en esos orbes era mucho más de lo que podía esperar/desear.

—El joven amo se sentirá muy encantado cuando la veía, señorita Mizuki —comentó una señorita de baja estatura, quien le estaba alistando su velo para cubrir todo su cabello.

—¿Eso creen? Todavía sigo pensando que debí usar ese vestido rojo, de seguro, y fuera sido la combinación perfecta para mi futuro marido.

—Es poco dudable puesto que el joven Kalim, seguramente, aceptaría cualquier decisión que usted tomase sobre el qué usar, a fin de cuentas, es una de las cualidades que la define como digna candidata.

Reía con vergüenza al escuchar tales acotaciones; sentirse con la libertad de hablar así sobre su persona la hizo cuestionarse si tenía la razón, puede que sí, puede que no, solamente ella lo sabe, por eso se daba una mirada más para virarse hasta poder dar con la joven que iba a cubrir ese corto cabello negro; sin embargo, tuvo que saber disimular bastante bien, porque sin ninguno de los dos querer, tuvieron un hermoso encuentro entre sus orbes, quienes sorprendidos, no esperaban verse en tan delicada situación.

No obstante, y porque se les hacía muy difícil esconder lo que sentía, aumentaron aún más sus ansiedades de ya unirse en santo matrimonio cuando ambos pares de pómulos agarraban un muy ligero color rosa, ¿a qué se debía tal acontecimiento? Por el lado del varón, era inevitablemente y difícilmente de esconder la gran impresión que su querida prometida le dio al tener una ligera observación de su vestimenta. Se le hizo adorable ver que escogió un color el cual sabe y es su favorito. Ella por el otro lado, no sabía de qué forma esconder la vergüenza ante tan atrevida acción, aunque conociéndolo, en cualquier momento debía ocurrir porque estuvo incrementando su curiosidad sobre el qué tipo de traje iba a usar.

Por supuesto, y gracias a tal acontecimiento, Mizuki terminó sintiéndose súper segura de la decisión que tomó puesto que, a fin de cuentas, la aprobación que más necesitaba se encontraba fisgoneando con mucho éxito su puerta.


End file.
